


Stings Like A Bee

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Queen Bee's first time out as a superhero with the team has some... interesting results.





	Stings Like A Bee

Queen Bee was coming up on the enemy from behind the others. They were keeping the hapless Akuma occupied while she readied her weapon. She dropped down quietly behind him, not a hair out of place. She wanted to show her hero that she could be one too. That she truly wanted to help, she just hated the catch phrases used to power up and power down her weapon. It was embarrassing and she knew she’d never hear the end of it from that mangy feline that clung to Ladybug like the worst placement of Velcro on a Halloween costume.

When the others noticed she was there, they made sure to distract the enemy a little longer, using varying levels of tactics to keep him from looking behind him to see that he’d become trapped. She pulled out her weapon: a black and yellow-striped top shaped like a bee. Once she felt ready, her face became an excited pink as she called out:

“Stinger Out!”

The good thing was that the catch phrase and her trajectory were on par. Unfortunately, her aim… wasn’t. The Akuma was supposed to be tossed around the top to the wall based on centrifugal force of the weaponized toy, almost like another person coming in to do battle for her. Instead… the sharp ended tip had entered his behind… right where the sun doesn’t shine. Queen Bee was mortified, her face changing colors from red, to white, to red once again. The others looked on gob-smacked with varying degrees of horror, amusement, and cringing.

Being the first to recover while the Akuma howled in pain, flopping around on the ground like a fish on land with the top still buzzing and spinning away, she shook her head and cleared her throat. Attempting to look like nothing at all had gone wrong; her flaming cheeks told another story.

“Ladybug,” she called, “where’s the Akuma so we can finish him?”

“I think you’ve already done that, Honey,” Rena Rouge chuckled out.

Chat looked on in silent horror, frozen to the spot, while Ladybug shook her head to clear it.

“I think if you just… pull your weapon out of him-” 

“NO! For the love of God, no! Make it stop, PLEASE! I’m begging you Ladybug, SAVE ME!” begged the abused victim.

He half flopped, half crawled his way over to the heroine of Paris. The bright neon pink butterfly was outlined around his face, but he didn’t care what the jerk was saying. He just knew that if he didn’t get the buzzing stinger out of his… well, things were going to get even more uncomfortable. But he had no desire for it to be a painful experience either.

Without a second thought, he pulled out his cursed item and almost threw it at Ladybug. She caught the darkened pin, crushed it underfoot, and released the Akuma within. While the person that had been influenced came from under Hawkmoth’s control, he realized that he still had the top buzzing away inside him. Horrified, he gazed up at the heroes like a wounded puppy.

“Why didn’t you use the cure?!”

“Um… because I didn’t need to use my Lucky Charm, you didn’t cause any damage or put me in a tight spot for me to use one,” shrugged Ladybug helplessly. “I think you might want to ask Queen-”

“Buzz Off,” the female blonde squeaked.

Everyone present cringed.

Later at Patrol:

“You know, since it was your first time fighting an Akuma-”

“Save it, Foxy!” shouted Queen Bee.

She was not only mortified that the battle had happened at all, but that the ENTIRE TEAM had seen her spectacular flub, including her idol. If only there was a crevice in the earth that could just swallow her whole right now, she’d do ANYTHING at this point for that to happen. The only reason she was out there right now on the Eiffel with the others was because it had been at Ladybug’s personal request. While it had made her heart soar with joy, she didn’t want to hear a lecture from her hero.  
Just as she was about to take what dignity she had left and fly off, Ladybug swung up with Chat Noir right behind her, still unusually silent. When his neon green cat eyes looked at her, his face flamed and he studied the metal beams of the tower around them. At the clearing of a throat, everyone looked to the main heroine of Paris.

“I’m glad you could all make it. I think we need to train and spar with one another more, so we can improve-”

“On our AIM,” grumbled Bee.

“No,… on our team dynamics Queenie. This is also a chance for us to know one another better. Now, apart from the… um, outcome of the battle, I wanted to hear all of your thoughts on what we could do. Was there anything ELSE that want of you guys want to point out that some of us may need to work on, a certain weakness, or something that we missed?"

She looked first to Bee, who shook her head. She then turned to Rena, with the same result, before her gaze landed on Chat. He’s been mute and shell shocked when they’d all left and even during the “accident,” but now he seemed ready to talk, his clawed hand raised like they were in school.

“Yes, Chat?”

“I don’t think you guys noticed, but the dude had a boner when he left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at drabbling at some point, I just never expected it to be a humorous piece that wasn't part of the usual love square. I was going for humor and I hope I've hit the nail on the head. Funny thing is, this is based off of the toy that recently came out of Queen Bee and her weapon, which we assume is a spinning top. Me and a few others were dying with some of the stuff we disclosed (and I won't repeat it but I'm sure some can guess) and I ended up getting inspired, so voila!


End file.
